gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Do you care How old Michael is? Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *September 2014 *October 2014 Stallion What are you talking about? In the dialogue, Jeff clearly says it is his car, and if the Stallion parked in front of Niko wasn't Jeff's car, we would receive a wanted level, this is the same case as Evan's Buffalo, it is his car because there's no other one in Tony's apartment, and also, if Jeff's wife didn't see him on the other side of the street, she wouldn't see or care about his car, and there are over 9000 Stallions over Liberty City, and also, why a rich man can't own a Classic Muscle car? He doesn't even wear clean clothes, i'm pretty sure the Stallion belongs to him, it's too much unlikely not to be (Talk) 02:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh he says "card", but anyway, I still think it's unlikely that it's not his car, this case is roughly the same as Mike Toreno's BF Injection, Misty's BF Injection, Evan's Buffalo and Mary-Beth Maybell's Bobcat (Talk) 02:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Since your 44, are you too old for GTA? 123johnpaul (talk) 21:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Listen Look I dont want to fight again okay, leave my edit and it does need protection because of you and your english, im candian and need to learn english. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Im about to report you for threating me with your edits and the talk page. Be nice dude. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul RE: Please tell me in detail your problem with 123johnpaul. -- iLan (XD • ) 21:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Whoa! Man, you lost your control on john paul! I came home today and I just saw that, so... Sorry to say that, but you shouldn't insult anyone, I understand that you dislike him as much as I disliked Su35s, as Rain disliked XPanettaa and as Smashbro8 disliked Sean, but insults are only for social network or personal talk, but while you're editing in this wiki, you should stay calm, and yes, I know that he ain't gonna learn, but this will be worse for you than for him (Talk) 00:53, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Good to see you're in again. Don't let trolls and kids get over you. You are a great contributor, this is one of the few things that matter here. As Tom said, when did johnpaul positively contributed to the Wiki ? He just cause disputes. Two months ago, he used to threaten staff members (accusing Smashbro of being a sockpuppet) because we were removing a nonsensical paragraph on the Wanted Level page. Don't argue anymore with them. A quick report to Tom or iLan and problem fixed. 11:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back I know I've mostly stayed out of the situation, but I'm glad to see you're back. You were doing good work. Some of the users on here recently have been unbelievably persistent in their abuse and trolling, so I'm not surprised you got sick of it (fortunately they've mostly left me alone). But I'm glad you've calmed down and decided to return!--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 12:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Bobcat Crap, you weren't hiding LoL xD I still don't consider this case, as the Bobcat is not and it will never be a van, the same goes to the Voodoo (Talk) 12:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, where's my education? Welcome back, this wiki wouldn't be the same without you :) (Talk) 12:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Glad to see you won't let morons keep you off this wiki. That guy argued with everybody and has been blocked more than once, and he'll probably be blocked again, he's already arguing with Tom, claiming he's reporting him for his block (usual crap), so I wouldn't worry about it. We're both old enough to know it's not worth getting worked up about. PS: Don't worry what people say about the age, you're never too old for GTA. Leo68 (talk) 15:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Smurfynz! I'm glad to see you back. Johnpaul has been blocked for two months so he won't be back in no hurry. ( ) 18:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message, but putting the age down makes me feel old. Leo68 (talk) 23:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) CG to NG On the French Social Club, it clearly translates as "Former generation to next generation". All next-gen vehicles are marked like this, so I guess they are all exclusive. If your son can confirm this, it's even better. 11:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) GTA V PS4 Hey man, so you got GTA V for PS4, does the cars handle better? Is there any difference in the physics? Crashing deformation is better? Please, tell me everything, i'm so curious (Talk) 00:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Uh, do you know to get the Duke OD in the enhanced version? And the Dodo as well, this wiki still has no info how to get these vehicles, only the Monkey Blista, the Kraken and the Stock Cars (Talk) 19:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) BTW, how do we connect the old account and social club account to the current PS4 account? (Talk) 19:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks, I can't wait to get the PS4 version, i'll just log in my old account, link to social club and play it for free :) (Talk) 21:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm almost sure it's a vader, but it can be a Nemesis either, I was watching a video showing Franklin's Bagger and surprisingly, it has no speedometer or anything else, the front fairing is purely decorative (Talk) 13:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Interiors Hey Smurfynz. I agree with adding the vehicle interiors into the Vehicle Features page. They are vehicular features which can now be observed in the enhanced version of GTA V so go ahead and add them! ( ) 23:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Enhanced Version I just want to say, you're removing a lot of work that other users would have to do for the new GTA V info. Thank you very much. You're a godsend. P.S- This is why you should've come back onto the wiki. Leo68 (talk) 04:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I haven't gotten it yet, working full time and although my eldest has it, he's already moved out. The joys of being employed, sometimes I wish I wasn't but it's a pay cheque that counts. Leo68 (talk) 16:09, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking about getting a PS4 in the New Year. I've had a 1 and have a 2 & 3 so why not a 4? Leo68 (talk) 00:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) R.E: Enhanced DLC vehicle spawn Yep it was definetly the Soverign, I drove past there during Paleto Score Setup I haven't been back but I definetly saw the american livery. Also Police Bikes spawn at the LSPD in Del Perro. EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 23:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Dukes So we should technically rename the section to "hidden headlamps", the section was meant to show vehicles with hidden headlamps, not just the pop-up ones (Talk) 00:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) That's good, check the Ruiner's lights, i'll add the "aka" detail in the section (Talk) 00:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Uhhh.... I know it's a very unusual question, but is it good to be a father? Because eh, you know, me and my ex girlfriend used to talk about kids, so that's why i'm asking it (Talk) 01:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sounds really nice... There's no better thing than having a good father, I say because my father was not always present, but he was the best, I miss him and I feel I can be a good father just like he was to me (but not now, i'm too young to be a father right now) (Talk) 02:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Dukes discussion The Dukes has some elements taken from the GTO, but is not likely based off it. The retractable headlight on the vehicle on the newer consoles is a dead giveaway that the vehicle is heavily based on the Charger from the late 60's to early 70's. Bagger Looks like I was wrong about the Bagger, it HAS a speedometer, it's just not as visible as the Vader's speedometer (Talk) 00:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't wanna be annoying, but could you get a picture of the dashboards of the following vehicles? Here they are: *Rat-Loader *Surfer *Daemon *Blade *Dozer *Kalahari *Bifta *Lawn Mower *Z-Type *Cargo Plane *Speeder *Marquis *Rebel If there's no problem of course :) (Talk) 01:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome J GTA (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, the Daemon is one of my favorite bikes, but it can be hard to take a pic, its handlebars are too big, also, i'm not so sure it's the Vader on the pic, it can also be the Nemesis, but I presume that it's a vader (Talk) 12:50, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, i'll try to make them look nice from now, but first i'll show you if it's good (Talk) 21:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) 22:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think everything is right, i'll add it to the page now :) (Talk) 22:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) GTA V ON WII U? BREAKING NEWS Message to everyone: I have read an article that gta v wii be coming out on Wii U, Nintendo said there might be a good chance of it getting realased, but Rockstar yet did not confirmed? Reply Agree if you agree or Disagree if you disagree ArtificalPro (talk) 13:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) AP Who are the other 3 ? I saw this guy on the CoD wiki (just like JP) contributing with a JP style (creating a page named Battlefield sucks and saying you can't delete it). 21:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Michaels Age I know. Its just that I feel that mid-to-late 60s isn't specific enough. You know how on Gay Tony's page, it says 1958/1963, right? Well, I feel that if it says that on Gay Tonys page, it MUST be like that on Michael's. I'm just saying my part of the discussion. DrewieStewie 23:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I set up the community vote on the talk page. Time to attract some people to it. DrewieStewie 23:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Bodhi Oh, I didn't notice, those cars really share the same dashboard as the Bodhi, just with a different color, also, the Bodhi has a lot of papers inside, however, it's pretty much the same dashboard as the other cars (Talk) 13:15, November 24, 2014 (UTC)